Le Grand Amour de Molly MoonPrewett Weasley
by gaelle31
Summary: Molly Weasley a un jour été une jeune fille, avec ses amis, son amoureux, sa famille. Simple ? Croyez pas ça !
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 : Le Grand Amour Selon Molly**

**Acte I**

Je m'appelle Molly Prewett, je suis étudiante en septième année à Poudlard chez les Gryffondor et comme toutes les jeunes filles de mon age, j'ai un petit flirte, des amis, et une famille un peu trop collante à mon goût.

La présentation paraît simple... ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! Je reprends avec le décodeur !

Je m'appelle Molly Prewett. Normalement il ne devrait rien y avoir à dire là dessus, j'ai le nom de mon père. Sauf que mon père est un sang mêlé. Le coté paternelle de la famille est inexistant, je n'ai d'oncles et de cousins que du coté de ma mère. Ça ne devrait pas poser plus de problème que ça, sauf que les Moon, sont de ces horribles sang-purs, et fiers de l'être. Donc lorsqu'ils me présente, ils m'appelle Molly Moon-Prewett.

Je vous raconte ça, pour bien vous démontrer le coté envahissant d'être membre d'une famille aussi puissante dans le monde sorcier. Continuons.

Je suis étudiante en septième année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor. Maintenant que vous avez comprit qui sont les Moon, je vous laisse imaginer leur réaction lorsque le chapeau a refusé de m'envoyer à Serpentard, malgré mes protestations. Selon le choixpeau ce n'était pas ce que je désirais au fond de moi. Ça n'a pas vraiment été un scoop pour moi, pour la famille par contre...

Des amies. Là c'est à peu près normal, puisque ce sont des élèves de ma maison, Paula et Penny mes camarades de dortoir. Elles sont des Sang-de-Bourbes, comme disent les Moon, alors ça ne passe pas très bien.

La famille est le plus gros soucis de ma scolarité, puisque Miranda ma cousine est également en septième année. Elle était tellement contente quant on est arrivées à Poudlard. On étaient, selon elle, prédestinées à passer toute notre scolarité ensemble... à serpentard... qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé !...nan je déconne.

Si j'aurais été coincée avec elle, à l'heure qu'il est, je serais blonde décolorée, ma meilleure amie serait Bellatrix Black, et je passerai mon temps à glousser en remuant mes cheveux à chaque fois qu'un garçon passerai trop près de moi.

En parlant de garçon, parlons de mon flirte... bon en fait, c'est par un vrai flirte parce que...ben... y'a que moi qu'il flirte avec lui. À ses yeux je suis juste Molly. Mais il est tellement beau, tellement séduisant, tellement sexy... Calvin Melfi !

En plus, ça sonne plutôt bien Molly Melfi... voilà une trace de l'héritage des Moon, la maniaquerie des noms. Chez nous, toutes les filles qui naissent, doivent porter un prénom commençant par M. C'est stupide, je sais. Comptez pas sur moi pour appliquer cette règle, dès que je me libère de l'emprise de ma famille, j'arrête toutes ces règles stupides. S'il le faut, je ferais des enfants jusqu'à avoir une fille exprès pour ne pas lui donner un prénom commençant par un M. Ça leur apprendra à faire pleurer ma mère.

à propos de la proche famille, j'ai trois frères. Gideon et Fabian qui porte le même nom que moi et Edgar, qui manque de chance pour lui, porte le nom des Moon. Remarquez, ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. Il est né hors mariage, le pauvre. Dans une famille normale, enfin saine d'esprit, on arrêterai de le lui rappeler toute les vingt minutes, manque de bol, les Moon sont tout sauf saints d'esprits... et dire que j'en fait partie.

Flûte zut, j'ai oublié de vous parler de la personne la plus importante de ma vie, hormis le magnifique Calvin Melfi. Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, celui que tout le monde prend pour mon frère à cause de notre ressemblance capillaire, Arthur Weasley.

Enfin, il y a tout de même une chose que je n'ai pas confiée à Arthur.

C'est une chose qu'on va faire Paula, Penny et moi. C'est pas vraiment très bien au niveau de la morale, mais bon...on va fabriquer un filtre d'amour.

Un truc léger, juste pour que Calvin remarque mon existence parmi les groupies qui l'entourent.

On a profité des vacances de Noël pour faire nos achats. Et là je m'apprête justement à rejoindre les toilettes pour filles du deuxième étage, pour fabriquer la potion. C'est pas bien ce que je fais, j'espère que jamais aucun de mes enfants n'oseront fabriquer clandestinement aucune potion ici.

--------------

Molly ouvrit la porte des toilettes, aussitôt des voix provenant de l'une des cabines cessèrent. Par contre les habituels pleurs de Mimi Geignarde continuèrent pour le plus grand malheur des nerfs de Molly.

–C'est moi les filles, rassura Molly.

La porte de l'unique cabine verrouillée s'ouvrit et le visage rond de Paula apparu.

–Tu nous a fichu la frousse, dit-elle.

–Désolé, s'excusa Molly. J'ai ramené l'essence d'ambroisie.

Elle s'approcha de la cabine. Dans le petit chaudron crépitait un liquide verdâtre particulièrement répugnant.

–Je croyais que la potion devait être rose, dit Molly légèrement inquiète.

–Elle ne l'est qu'après avoir ajouté les racines de gingembre-sur-patte, annonça Penny.

–Et on doit les ajouter cette nuit, apprit Paula.

–Cette nuit ?s'exclama Molly. Comment on va faire ?on va devoir venir ici ?avec Picott qui rode ?

–C'est pas vraiment ça le plus inquiétant, annonça Paula. On s'est trompées, les racines de gingembre doit être fraîches et non sèches, comme celles qu'on a.

Soudainement, Molly sentit un poids dans son coeur, elle vit le visage de Calvin s'envoler loin d'elle, comme l'espoir qu'un jour, il lui dise quelque chose de plus que « Salut Molly, ça va ? ».

Penny poussa un juron. Elle aussi devait voir ses espoirs avec son Otto, s'envoler.

–On ferrait mieux de tout abandonner, proposa Paula. Il suffit de jeter le contenu du chaudron dans la cuvette.

Molly eu brusquement l'image du visage de Calvin qui tournoyait dans la cuvette des toilettes, avant de disparaître complètement.

–Il y a des gingembre-sur-Pattes vivants dans les serres de Poudlard, annonça soudain Molly.

Le visage de Penny s'éclaira, elle regarda Molly avec espoir.

–On peut pas en prendre les filles, dit Paula. Il y a toujours du monde dans les serres, surtout en ce moment. Des nouveaux spécimens de Mandragore viennent d'arriver et tous le monde vient les voir.

–Il n'y a personne la nuit, fit remarquer Penny.

Paula eut un recul terrifié. Molly sentit une vague de panique quant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à décider.

–Tu es folle, couina Paula, déjà pour venir ici cette nuit ça aurait été coton. Mais si en plus il faut aller attraper un Gingembre-sur-Pattes dans les serres. À moins que Picott soit trop occupé à nettoyer ses chaînes de torture préférée, on va se faire choper. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver accrocher par les pouces à coté de Rodolphus Lestranges.

–Tu as raison Paula, dit Penny. À trois on se ferait attraper trop facilement, et puis on aura besoin de quelqu'un pour nous couvrir dans la salle commune.

–Vous allez pas faire ça ?s'écria Paula.

–Si, intervint Molly décidée. On va le faire.

Paula semblait prête à s'effondrer.

–Il faut qu'on repère notre parcours, décréta Penny. Pour voir on l'on peut se cacher si Picott débarque avec ses menottes pour pouces.

Les trois filles sortirent des toilettes juste avant que Mimi Geignarde s'évacue elle même dans un conduit d'évacuation justement.

---------------------

Les trois Gryffondor s'étaient arrêtées devant une fenêtre qui face aux serres extérieures. Elles cherchaient à savoir si cela serait plus prudent de passer par cette fenêtre que par la grande porte.

–Bonjour Molly, dit une voix glaciale.

Molly fit volte face. Sa cousine Miranda Moon se tenait face à elle. Elle regarda froidement Penny et Paula.

–On va t'attendre dans la salle commune, dit vivement Penny avant de s'éloigner précipitamment, Paula sur les talons.

Molly se sentit un peu vexée, par leur manque de courage. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer.

–Bonjour Miranda, répondit poliment Molly. Bonjour John.

John Wrubel, qui suivait la jeune serpentard, était le futur fiancé de Miranda. Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'afficher une bonne entente et une cour selon les règles de courtoisie de leur rang noble. Malgré ça, Molly les avait surprit en train de dépassé les règles de bienveillance que leur éducation leur avait donné. Cela à l'abri dans un bosquet très très très éloigné du château, pour ne pas être vu...ni entendu d'ailleurs.

–Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?demanda Miranda.

–Très bien, répondit Molly. Je suis allée voir ma petite nièce Mona. Elle entre à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

–Poudlard n'a pas finit de voir défiler les Moon, dit John amusé.

–Tu n'es pas venue au thé donné par notre grand-mère pour Noël, remarqua Miranda un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

–Meredith était souffrante, justifia Molly. Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser seule. Je me suis excusée auprès de Grand-mère.

Faudrait que maman attrape des rhums imaginaires plus souvent, songea Molly.

–C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue, nous avons beaucoup parlé de toi, apprit Miranda.

Molly le savait déjà, ses frères le lui avait vaguement rapporté sans entrer dans les détails, ce qui inquiétait Molly.

–Ce sera pour la prochaine fois, tu souhaiteras le bon rétablissement à Meredith, dit Miranda. John et moi allons faire un tour dans le parc.

...à la recherche d'un bosquet, songea Molly. Avec ce froid !

John et la futur Madame Miranda Wrubel s'éloignèrent, vers la grande porte.

Molly marcha en direction de sa salle commune. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait ce que les Moon, pouvaient bien prévoir pour elle. Elle ne vit pas le garçon devant elle, et le percuta de plein fouet.

–Excuse moi, dit aussitôt Molly en s'écartant.

–Il n'y a pas de mal.

Il était là ! En face d'elle, seul, il la regardait. Le songe des nuits de Molly, Calvin Melfi.

–Bonjour Calvin, dit maladroitement Molly.

–Salut Molly, dit-il en souriant.

Molly dû faire de sérieux effort pour ne pas montrer les effets que ce sourire avait sur elle.

–Je...je... vais dans... dans la commune salle, bafouilla-t-elle.

Dans un cartoon, Molly se serait fracassée la tête contre un mur.

–Moi aussi, répondit Calvin. On monte ensemble ?

Molly retint un hurlement de bonheur.

–Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils avancèrent cote à cote silencieusement. Molly faisait fonctionner ses neurones à toutes vitesse à la recherche de quelque chose à dire à Calvin.

–Je t'ai trouvé brillant contre les Serdaigle, samedi dernier, dit enfin Molly.

–Mouais, dit Calvin. C'était l'un de mes meilleurs matchs je crois.

–J'ai vaguement entendu dire, que tu as reçu plusieurs propositions pour jouer dans de grandes équipes, dit Molly.

C'était un demi mensonge, Molly n'avait pas vaguement entendu dire, elle avait passé la moitié du mois dernier à guetter la moindre phrase des conversations entre élèves pouvant parler de cet événement.

–Oui, c'est vrai, dit Calvin avec un brin de prétention. Mais je n'ai pas encore choisit dans quel équipe je préférais aller.

Après ça, le silence revint entre les deux élèves. Molly ne parvint pas à trouver de quoi meubler ce silence. Ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame, un peu trop rapidement au yeux de Molly.

Penny, Paula étaient assissent avec Arthur, elles regardèrent Molly avec des yeux ronds, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle commune aux cotés de Calvin.

Molly remercia mentalement Arthur de cacher sa surprise, contrairement à Paula et Penny.

Molly s'assit à coté de ses amis. Elle s'attendait à ce que Calvin s'installe à coté d'Arthur, puisqu'ils étaient amis. Mais les deux garçons se contentèrent d'échanger quelques mots, avant que Calvin ne monte dans son dortoir.

–Raconte ! Gloussèrent Penny et Paula en choeur.

–Ben, y'a pas grand chose à raconter, avoua Molly.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter, Molly raconta en détail les cinq dernières minutes qu'elle venait de vivre. En insistant bien, sur chaque regard, chaque sourire qu'avait put lui donner Calvin.

Lorsque Molly termina son récit, Penny et Paula tentèrent de calmer leurs gloussements.

–C'est bon, les filles, calma froidement Arthur, c'est pas comme si il l'avait embrassée.

–Mais c'est déjà ça, dit Penny en souriant.

Arthur semblait particulièrement grognon. Bientôt ils descendirent dîner.


	2. Acte II

**Partie 1**

**Acte II**

Il était près de Minuit. Paula, Penny et Molly attendaient patiemment que la salle commune se vide. Pendant se temps, retranchées dans le dortoir qu'elles se partageaient toutes les trois, Molly, Penny et Paula mirent au point leur escapade nocturne.

Enfin, équipées de fioles, de sécateur, d'éprouvette à poisson, de louche pour chaudron et autres outils indispensables, elles redescendirent dans la salle commune. Il était prévu que Paula reste dans la salle commune. Molly et Penny, elles, commenceraient par rejoindre les serres.

Lorsque la porte de la salle commune se referma derrière elle, les deux filles, entendirent la grosse dame leur faire des reproches.

–Et où est-ce que vous allez ?affublées de la sorte ?demanda-elle.

–Cueillir des légumes, murmura Penny.

La grosse Dame réprimanda les deux Gryffondor qui s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Ce fut dans la pénombre et la peur au ventre qu'elles descendirent les escaliers.

Soudain des pas retentirent. Molly tira le bras de Penny, elle souleva une tapisserie et y poussa son amie avant de s'y engouffrer à son tour.

C'était l'assistant du garde chasse, Rubeus Hagrid qui marchait dans le couloir. Molly le soupçonnait de déambuler tous les soirs dans le château depuis son renvoi.

Lorsqu'elles n'entendirent plus les pas du demi-géant, les filles restèrent cachées quelques secondes, avant d'enfin sortir avec peine, à cause de la longue éprouvette que Molly tenait dans ses mains.

Arrivées devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les serres, les filles reprirent leur souffle. Molly ouvrit très lentement la haute fenêtre grinçante.

Elle jetèrent par dessus le bord, l'éprouvette et le reste du matériel encombrant.

–Fais moi la courte échelle, murmura Molly.

Obéissante, Penny aida Molly à monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

–T'as prit du poids ma grosse, dit Penny d'une voix étouffée.

–Tant mieux, ça va me faire moins mal quand je tomberais, dit Molly.

–Tomber ?interrogea Penny étonnée.

Molly atteint enfin le bord, elle parvint à s'y hisser, mais ne parvint pas à rester en équilibre, elle tomba lourdement sur les rosiers qui longeaient les murs du château.

–Aie, dit Molly quelques secondes après être tombée.

Elle se redressa et grimpa péniblement sur le bord de la fenêtre, en écrasant consciencieusement les rosiers au passage.

Avec l'aide de Molly, Penny grimpa elle aussi sur le bord de la fenêtre, et comme sa camarade plus tôt, elle ne garda pas l'équilibre, et elle tomba en entraînant Molly dans sa chute.

–Vivante ?questionna Penny.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amour, remarqua Molly d'une voix étouffée.

Les deux filles se relevèrent. Elles repérèrent la serre numéro 3 dans laquelle le Gingembre-Sur-Pattes était entreposé.

–Alohomora, prononça Molly en pointant sa baguette vers la porte de la serre.

La porte s'ouvrit, et elles entrèrent.

–Où sont-ils ?interrogea Penny.

Molly montra le fond de la serre, où il y avait un second compartiment.

Elles s'arrêtèrent avant de pénétrer dans le second compartiment. Les Gingembres-Sur-Pattes, courraient dans tous les sens sur un terrain de terre qui leur étaient réservé. Visiblement la présence des deux Gryffondor effrayaient les légumes.

–Il faut prendre quels racines ?interrogea Molly.

–Les petites qu'ils ont entre les jambes, annonça Penny.

Molly ouvrit la porte, et elle entrèrent en faisant redoubler la panique des Gingembre-Sur-Pattes. Molly brandit son éprouvette, et...la chasse commença... Une longue et pénible chasse, après avoir été cassée quatre fois, puis réparée, l'éprouvette finit par rendre l'âme. Les deux Gryffondor, tentèrent donc d'attraper à mains nues, l'un des légumes.

C'est couverte de terre, les cheveux en pétards, des jambes tremblantes, mais un moral enfin triomphant, que Molly brandit l'unique trophée de leur chasse.

Penny sortit un sécateur de sa poche.

–Écarte lui les pattes, dit Penny.

–Allez, dit Molly en tentant de consoler le Gingembre. Ça va bien se passer, pense à autre chose.

Après de très pénible secondes pour le légume. Penny rangea les minuscules racines dans une petite boite. Molly put relâcher le légume meurtri.

–Il faut faire vite maintenant, dit Penny. On doit les mettre dans le chaudron avant qu'il ne s'écoule une heure.

Penny et Molly sortirent de la serre, repassèrent par la fenêtre, sans oublier de tomber à quatre reprises. La première lorsque Penny tenta de monter à l'aide de Molly, de glisser et d'atterrir sur Molly toujours sur les rosiers. La seconde fois, c'est Molly qui tomba la première en entraînant son amie, sur les rosiers toujours. Les deux dernières chutes eurent lieu l'une après l'autre, mais de l'autre coté de la fenêtre, dans le couloir.

Miraculeusement, le concierge Picott ne fut pas attiré par le boucan des deux filles. Elles rejoignirent donc les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Mimi Geignarde était, pour une fois, silencieuse.

–Salut Mimi, dit gentiment Molly.

Il fallait mieux éviter de ce mettre le fantôme à dos, avec le risque qu'elle aille répéter qu'elles étaient venues cette nuit.

Mimi eut un vague grognement, indiquant qu'elle avait entendu.

Penny sortit sa boite et versa son contenu dans le chaudron. La potion vira aussitôt rose fushia.

Ensuite les deux filles versèrent la totalité du contenu du chaudron dans une fiole.

–Voilà, dit Penny satisfaite. C'est fini.

–J'aurais plutôt dis, que c'est le commencement, dit Molly. On n'a pas encore réussi à donner ça à boire à Otto et Calvin.

–On verra ça demain, décréta Penny. En faite on ne va pas avoir le choix, la potion ne dure que vingt quatre heures.

Elles repartirent vers la porte.

–Waoh, dit soudain Penny.

Molly fit volte face, son amie se regardait dans un miroir.

–Paula va tomber dans les pommes si elle nous voit comme ça, dit Penny. Elle ouvrit l'un des robinets et se nettoya le visage, Molly ne tarda pas à en faire autant.

–On pourrait aller chercher ta cousine, dit cyniquement Penny. Elle serait sûrement ravie de voir l'une des héritières des Moon avec plus de saleté sur le visage qu'un gnome de jardin.

–Moon ?demanda Mimi Geignarde. Meredith Moon ?

Surprise, Molly regarda le reflet de Mimi Geignarde dans le miroir face à elle.

–C'est ma mère, dit Molly étonnée qu'un fantôme puisse connaître sa mère. Tu l'as connais ?

–Évidement, répondit Mimi, elle était préfète-en-chef, quant j'étais...quand j'étais...

Mimi se mit à pleurer bruyamment

–...VIVANTE, finit Mimi.

Aussitôt Les Gryffondor attrapèrent leurs affaires et entamèrent un sprint vers la sortie. Les pleures de Mimi finirait forcement par attirer Picott.

C'est essoufflées que Molly et Penny arrivèrent dans leur salle commune. Elles ignorèrent royalement les réprimandes de la grosse Dame et entrèrent dans la salle commune, où Paula s'épluchait les ongles avec les dents.

Penny montra la fiole, et les filles épuisées montèrent se coucher.

–Si ça se trouve, dit Penny. Dans quelques années quand t-on repensera à cette soirée, on en rirai.

–Tu crois ?dit Molly peu convaincue.

–C'est sûr, répondit Penny.

----------------

Le lendemain matin, c'est fatiguée que les filles de septièmes années de Gryffondor allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner avant d'aller en cours.

Devant la porte de métamorphose, les élèves attendaient patiemment que leur professeur daigne apparaître pour commencer son cours.

–Vous avez l'air fatiguées les filles, dit Rita Skeeter une élève particulièrement fouineuse que Molly n'aimait pas beaucoup.

–Un peu, on a travaillé toute la nuit, mentit Penny.

–Alors peut-être que pour une fois quelqu'un aura une meilleure note que moi en métamorphose, dit Rita en tentant de cacher son sourire moqueur.

La Poufsouffle s'éloigna.

–Je déteste cette fille, dit Paula.

–Quel cafard, dit Penny. Je me demande comment elle fait pour être la première en métamorphose, elle est nulle partout ailleurs.

Pendant le cours, Molly n'écouta pratiquement rien. Calvin était assis quelques rangées devant elle. Ce qui était très avantageux puisqu'elle pouvait le regarder pendant tout le cours. Et on pouvait croire qu'elle regardait le tableau. Malheureusement, certaines personnes avait remarqué la supercherie. En fait, surtout une personne...

–Arrête de le regarder Molly, murmura Arthur assis à coté d'elle. Concentre toi.

–Je suis concentrée, dit Molly.

–Oui, mais sur la nuque de Calvin, dit Arthur agacé. Allez prends des notes.

–Tu crois qu'un jour il me regardera ?demanda Molly à mi-voix.

–Je ne sais pas, dit Arthur furieux. Essaye de travailler un peu.

–J'y arrive pas, dit Molly. Laisse moi fantasmer.

–Je ne te passerais pas mes notes, dit Arthur, alors tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre.

–J'suis fatiguée en plus.

–Je vois ça, dit Arthur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu cette nuit ?

Molly chercha un mensonge, elle n'oserait pas affronter le regard de son ami si elle lui disait la vérité sur ses activités nocturnes.

Comme elle ne répondit pas, Arthur se tourna vers Penny et lui posa la question.

–On a fait des expériences, dit vaguement Penny.

–Quels expériences ?interrogea Arthur.

–A ton avis ! dit Penny d'une voix provocante. On a essayé des trucs, on ne veut pas mourir idiotes. Et puis on est jeune, c'est normal qu'on fasse des expériences de ce genre.

Molly se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Arthur avait viré rouge pivoine. Il plongea dans son parchemin et n'osa plus regarder les trois Gryffondor de tout le cours.

--------------

Durant le déjeuner Penny parvint à s'asseoir à coté de Otto qui était en sixième année. Penny guetta le moindre instant d'inattention de son voisin de table pour verser un peu du contenu de la fiole dans son verre. En vain.

–Comment on va faire ?s'exclama Penny après le déjeuner, il ne reste que quelques heures.

–Vous deviez les mettre dans des chocolats ou des gâteaux et vous leur en proposez, dit Paula.

–Ma Pô ma Lala ! Ma PôPôLala, tu es un génie, s'écria Penny.

Molly et Penny filèrent donc dans les cuisines, guidées par Paula qui en tant que préfète connaissait l'entrée des cuisines.

Les trois Gryffondor entrèrent quelques longues minutes plus tard dans leur salle de classe de sortilège. Penny cachait dans son sac, une boite de chocolat.

–Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu ? S'exclama Arthur lorsque Molly s'assit à coté d'elle.

–Je croyais que tu étais trop gêné pour me parler aujourd'hui, provoqua Molly. Si tu ne l'es plus, ça peut s'arranger, je peux te donner des détails sur notre soirée.

–Nonnon, dit précipitamment Arthur. Merci ça ira.

Molly échangea un regard amusé avec Penny.

Après le cours, les trois filles injectèrent tout le contenu de la fiole dans les chocolats.

–N'oublie pas, recommanda Penny. Si le filtre s'appelle « Premier regard » c'est pas pour rien. Les garçons tomberont amoureux de la première personne qu'ils verront. Le problème c'est que comme le filtre est très léger, ils parviendront à cacher leur sentiment en croyant qu'ils sont en train d'ouvrir les yeux sur leur sentiments réel. Ils parviendront à rester assez lucide pour nous cacher le changement.

–Je sais Penny tu me l'as déjà dit cent fois, reprocha Molly.

Otto et Calvin était dans le parc, ils sortaient de leur entraînement de quidditch.

–Comment on va pour leur proposer le chocolat ?demanda Penny.

–Tu es plus gonflée que moi, dit Molly. Commence par proposer à Otto, il a l'habitude que tu l'abordes. Calvin s'arrêtera peut-être pour nous parler.

Les filles trouvèrent un coin à l'écart, elles attendirent la boite de chocolat ouverte, que l'équipe de quidditch arrive. C'était sans compter sur l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard menée par Rodolphus Lestranges qui débarqua et commença à provoquer l'équipe des Gryffondor.

Molly et Penny restèrent en arrière à regarder la dispute qui menaçait de s'envenimer entre les élèves.

Enfin la dispute cessa.

–Mon lacet !dit Penny.

Elle confia la boite à Molly. Au moment ou Rodolphus Lestranges arrivait pour saluer Molly.

–Molly Moon, dit-il poliment. Comment vas-tu.

–Très bien, dit tout aussi poliment Molly qui cachait son irritation.

Lestranges l'avait appelée par son nom de sang pur.

–Ils ont l'air bon tes chocolats, dit-il. Je t'en prend un.

C'était comme si la scène c'était passée au ralentie. Rodolphus plongea sa main dans la boite de chocolat et en sorti un sans que Molly ne fasse autre chose que le regarder, effrayée. Penny, ayant entendu ce qu'avait dit Lestranges, se redressa violemment. Sa tête heurta la boite, et tous les chocolats tombèrent sur le sol.

Tous, hormis celui que Rodolphus Lestranges allait bientôt avaler.

–Il l'a échappé belle, dit-il en montrant le fameux chocolat.

Paralysé, Molly et Penny regardèrent le serpentard engloutir le chocolat. Dans quelques secondes le filtre ferait son effet. Et les deux personnes que Lestranges avait devant lui, était Penny et Molly.

Molly chercha tout autour d'elle de l'aide. Et elle la vit.

–Bellatrix !s'écria Molly.

Le Serpentard se retourna pour regarder la jeune Black qui se trouvait forcée de venir saluer Molly.

Comme d'habitude, Penny s'éclipsa pour laisser les sang purs parler à Molly. Rodolphus Lestranges regarda fixement Bellatrix, Molly dû retenir un soupir de soulagement.

–Bonjour Bellatrix, dit Molly. Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

–Oui, merci, dit froidement Bellatrix. Et les tiennes ?

–J'ai fais les boutiques, dit Molly.

–Moi j'ai fais une rencontre passionnante qui pourrait bien changer le court de ma vie, dit Bellatrix.

–Et toi Rodolphus ?interrogea Molly.

–Je...je... hésita Rodolphus sans cesser de regarder Bellatrix.

Molly fit semblant d'être surprise elle regarda Rodolphus avec interrogation. Puis elle tourna sa tête vers Bellatrix avec un sourire complice.

–Bon, je vais vous laisser, dit Molly en adressant un sourire entendu à Bellatrix Black.

Molly s'éloigna en se promettant d'envoyer sa chouette prévenir sa grand mère que son entente s'était améliorée avec Bellatrix Black, puisqu'elle lui avait parlé, et l'avait aidé à trouver un éventuel futur fiancé de sang pur.

Penny et Paula attendaient Molly près de la grande porte. Les chocolats étaient fichus, il n'y avait plus de filtre d'amour. Molly regarda son Grand Amour, Calvin Melfi, s'éloigner avec son balai sur l'épaule.


	3. Partie 2 : Le Grand Amour Selon les Moon

**Partie 2 : Le Grand Amour Selon les Moon.**

**Acte I**

Le printemps pointait le bout de son nez à cette époque ou les saisons existaient encore. Molly planchait sur un devoir de potion en compagnie d'Arthur.

Elle avait abandonné depuis un moment déjà l'idée du filtre d'amour, elle devait attraper Calvin Melfi sans autre artifice que son charme.

Et ça n'allait pas être de la tarte, Molly constatait qu'elle avait des kilos en trop, et que son régime à base de pâtisserie et de chocolat ne l'aidait pas à maigrir.

–Arthur, tu crois qu'un jour un type voudra bien de moi ?interrogea Molly.

Le Gryffondor releva la tête de son parchemin.

–J'en suis même sûr, dit-il.

–Heureusement que tu es là, dit Molly.

Molly replongea dans son livre, elle ne vit pas Arthur qui la fixa durant quelques minutes avant de reprendre à son tour le travail.

–Salut Molly.

Ludo Verpey s'assit à coté de Molly. C'était un autre des très nombreux cousin de Molly. Il était en troisième année.

–Je viens d'avoir une nièce, dit-il. Et toi une nouvelle petite cousine.

« ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais »?songea tristement Molly.

–Margarette et Rufus ?interrogea Molly tout en sachant qu'on ne pouvait parler que d'eux.

–Oui, Mazarine Scrimgeour est née tôt ce matin, annonça Ludo.

–D'ailleurs, dit Ludo. Dans la lettre que j'ai reçu, ma mère me dit que tu dois parler à Miranda. Ça a sûrement un rapport avec ce dont la famille à parlé au thé chez grand mère à Noël. Allez, je te laisse. Bonne journée Molly.

Ludo partit tout aussi vite qu'il était venu, et Molly n'allait pas se plaindre. Bien qu'elle devait reconnaître que son jeune cousin n'était pas le plus dur à supporter.

–De quoi il parlait ? Demanda Arthur.

–J'en ai aucune idée, dit Molly. Même si je suis au courant qu'on a parler de moi à la dernière réunion des Moon.

Des éclats de voix retentirent. Narcissa, Bellatrix et Andromeda Black se disputaient. Comme cela arrivait souvent entre les trois soeurs, les disputes étaient souvent tournée contre Andromeda, la seule des filles Black que Molly appréciait réellement.

Paula et Penny arrivèrent vers eux.

–L'équipe de quidditch est en train de s'entraîner, annonça Penny. Viens Molly, on va jouer les Pom-Pom-Girl.

–Les quoi ?demanda Molly.

–C'est moldu, expliqua Paula.

–ça te dérange pas ?demanda Molly à Arthur en se levant.

–Nonnon, dit-il neutre. Va voir ton Calvin.

Molly et Penny coururent presque jusqu'aux gradins. Paula les suivait d'un pas plus lent.

Les filles n'était pas seules dans les gradins des premières années s'extasiaient devant leurs aînés.

–Regarde celui là, dit une jeune fille, c'est le fin de Vonski, qu'il fait.

–La feinte de Wronti, Bertha, corrigea un jeune garçon. Et non, c'est pas ça.

–Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant à voler sur des balais, dit une autre fille. Cet été j'ai chevauché les chevaux ailés de mon oncle, c'était génial.

–Oui, on sait Laurentia, tu as dû nous le dire toute les vingt minutes depuis le depuis de l'année, répondit le quatrième élève de première année présent.

Molly chercha à les identifier. Le premier devait être Dirk Cresswell, le second Sturgis Podmore, la première fille Bertha Jorkins connue pour devenir l'héritière de Rita Skeeter au niveau des ragots. La dernière fille était Laurentia Fletwock.

Dans les airs le match continuait, en même temps que la conversation chaotique des premières années.

Lorsque l'entraînement cessa. Molly et Penny vinrent au bord des gradins pour regarder les joueurs se diriger vers les vestiaires. Mais un petit détail, attira l'oeil de Molly vers un bosquet qui bougeait. Molly avait beau être une militante anti-ragot, elle ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard vicieux avec Penny avant de regarder plus attentivement vers le bosquet, dans l'espoir de voir un visage.

Soudain les deux tourtereaux sortirent du bosquet. Penny et Molly reconnurent immédiatement les deux personnes. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix Black et de Rodolphus Lestranges.

–Au moins nos chocolats auront servit à quelque chose, dit Penny en souriant.

–Pauvre Rodolphus, dit Molly en souriant.

–On n'a rien se reprocher, le filtre n'a d'effet que quelques heures, annonça Penny. Et ça fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que la boite est tombée.

Paula restée en arrière s'approcha pour voir de quoi parlait Molly et Penny.


	4. Acte II, partie 2

**Acte II**

Après quelques minutes, les trois filles redescendirent des gradins et repartirent vers le château.

–Molly !

Molly se retourna un eut la désagréable surprise de voir sa cousine Miranda. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se força à sourire.

–J'aimerais te parler, dit Miranda.

–On te retrouve plus tard, dit Penny avant de s'éloigner avec Paula.

–Allons à l'écart, dit Miranda.

Miranda entraîna Molly dans une salle de classe vide.

–Je t'avoue, dit Miranda que je suis assez gênée que cela soit à moi de t'annoncer ça.

Molly sentit une vague de panique l'envahir.

–Tu es à Gryffondor, dit Miranda. Tes amies sont des sang-de-bourbes, des sang-mêlés ou des adorateurs des moldus, tu te doutais bien que la famille n'allait pas te laisser dériver comme ça.

–Je m'entends bien avec les sang-Pur, protesta Molly.

–Oui, dit Miranda, on voit bien que tu fais des efforts considérables pour avoir de bonne relation avec les gens importants. Mais tu te contente de bonjour-bonsoir. Et les personnes que tu fréquentes ne sont pas vraiment très recommandable pour se faire bien voir en société. Et il est vrai que tu pars dans la vie avec un handicape qui sont les erreurs de jeunesse de ta mère.

Molly fulminait intérieurement.

–Donc à Noël, il a été décidé de te trouver un fiancé qui serait parfait pour toi, annonça Miranda. Comme les personnes que tu fréquentes ne sont pas très bonne, il serait dommage que tu te fasses épouser par quelqu'un de la même espèce.

Molly était stupéfaite, elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que les Moon n'ait trouvé personne pour elle.

–Mon père est justement très ami avec le patriarche de la très respectable famille Malefoy, dit Miranda. Associer le nom des Moon à celui des Malefoy n'a encore, et c'est très étonnant, jamais été fait. Est-ce que tu connais Lucius Malefoy ?

–Il a douze ans ! S'exclama Molly.

–Quatorze, corrigea Miranda. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est un avantage pour toi. Comme ça tu pourras profiter de ta jeunesse avant que l'age qui vous sépare ne soit pas indécent pour organisé vos fiançailles.

–C'est dégouttant !protesta Molly. Il est tout petit !

–Vu son nom, il n'a jamais dû être petit, dit Miranda. Tu vas avoir largement le temps de te faire à cette idée. John nous attends avec Lucius pour vous présentez.

–Quoi ?

Molly crut être en plein cauchemars. Pourtant c'était bien réel, Miranda était bel et bien en train d'entraîner Molly dans le hall. Un jeune garçon blond avec un sourire crispé se tenait à coté de John. Miranda présenta Lucius Malefoy à Molly qui avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle.

Au bout d'un moment, Miranda saisit l'ampleur du malaise de Molly, elle mit fin au présentation. Elle accompagna Molly jusque devant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

–Tu devais t'y attendre, dit Miranda légèrement compatissante.

Ce qui étonna Molly.

–Trouves-toi un sang-pur respectable avant que Malefoy sorte de Poudlard, dit Miranda. Sinon tu seras fiancée, et l'on ne te donnera pas le choix. Et ce ne sont pas tes frères et ton père qui pourront t'aider. Il paraît que Gideon et Fabian et ton père ce sont engagé dans une sorte d'alliance pour lutter contre... enfin tu vois de qui je veux parler.

Molly avait entendue parler de ce groupe de personne qui luttait contre ce mage dont on n'osait pas prononcer le nom. Mais Molly ignorait que deux de ces frères et son père s'y étaient engagés.

–Trouve quelqu'un Molly. Trouve rapidement pour être fiancée dans trois ans.

Miranda laissa Molly plantée là, sans plus de réconfort qu'un regard compatissant. Et un conseil :

« Trouver un sang-pur », facile à dire. Calvin Melfi était sang mêlé et sa mère était sang de bourbes, pas vraiment le genre d'homme que les Moon voudrait intégrer.

Miranda, elle, n'avait pas trop de soucis à se faire. John Wrubel qui deviendrait probablement cet été son fiancé était un sang-pur en provenance d'Allemagne. Lorsqu'il a eu onze ans, ses parents avaient préféré l'envoyer à Poudlard pour qu'il se dégotte une sang-pur Anglaise. Les Wrubel étant déjà cousiné avec toutes les familles de Sang-Pur allemande.

Et c'était Miranda qui avait gagner le jackpot.

Molly repassa dans sa tête tous les sorciers de sang-pur qu'elle connaissait. Finalement elle aurait peut-être dû laisser Rodolphus Lestranges la regarder après qu'il est mangé le chocolat au filtre d'amour.

Molly se gifla mentalement. Puis elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame.

Elle entra dans la salle commune. Penny et Paula étaient assissent autour d'une table. Arthur était seul sur un canapé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, c'est vers Arthur que Molly se dirigea. Molly s'affala sur le canapé.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?demanda aussitôt Arthur.

–Comment tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas ?questionna Molly surprise.

–Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps, expliqua lentement Arthur. C'est Calvin qui t'as fait du mal ?

–Non, dit Molly. C'est Miranda... enfin elle est juste le messager des Moon.

–Raconte.

Molly rapporta tous ce que Miranda lui avait dit. À la fin de son récit, Arthur lui prit la main et tenta de la consoler.

–Trois ans, Molly, c'est très largement suffisant, dit-il.

–Un sang pur respectable qui plaise aux Moon et à moi ?dit Molly désespérée.

–Eh bien, commença maladroitement Arthur. Je suis un sang-pur sur sept générations et... heu...

–C'est vrai, dit Molly rassurée J'avais oublié. Tous les sang-Purs ne sont pas de profonds crétins obsédés par le mage noir. Il en existe des comme toi. Je vais devoir commencer à chercher, et si j'en trouve un il va falloir le convaincre de me prendre.

Molly se leva.

–Merci, de ton réconfort, dit-elle. Il faut que j'écrive à ma mère, elle aurait peut-être une idée pour m'aider.

Elle fila vers son dortoir. Si Molly aurait regardé Arthur à cet instant, elle aurait été très surprise de le voir près à se fracasser la tête contre la table basse.

Molly prit une plume et écrivit une rapide lettre ou elle relata dans les grandes lignes sa conversation avec Miranda et celle avec Arthur. Molly n'eut pas besoin d'aller à la volière, sa chouette était venue lui dire bonsoir, comme souvent. Pour le moment, sa chouette se nettoyait les ailes perché en haut du baldaquin de son lit.

–Miss Léopoldine ! Appela Molly. Rejoignez-moi, j'ai une lettre pour vous.

Docile, le volatile vint sur le bureau et tendit la patte.

–La lettre est adressée à Meredith Moon, annonça Molly. Faites bon voyage, Miss Léopoldine.

Après une petite caresse affectueuse, la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre.

« Même mon pigeon est un bourgeois de la noblesse », songea Molly amusée.

Miss Léopoldine était un cadeau de ses parents, une autre tradition Moon. La chouette venait d'une grande animalerie du Chemin de Traverse. Elle était la chouette la plus grande, la mieux dressée, la plus belle...et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, la plus prétentieuse. Elle n'obéissait que si elle était traitée avec politesse. Molly avait horreur de toute ces politesses des familles nobles, évidement, il n'y avait qu'un seul piaf au monde qui suivait ces règles, et Molly en avait hérité.


	5. Partie 3 : Le Grand Amour Selon Arthur

**Partie 3 : Le Grand Amour Selon Arthur.**

**Acte I**

Les dernières vacances de la scolarité étaient terminées, Molly rentrait à Poudlard pour la dernière fois de sa vie. Dans la salle commune elle eut la surprise de voir Penny et Otto en train de se ventouser.

Molly laissa les deux nouveaux amoureux et rejoignit Paula et Arthur assis autour d'une table.

–Alors ?demanda aussitôt Arthur, tu as trouvé un échappatoire à Lucius Malefoy.

–Non, répondit Molly. Pas encore, ma mère et moi on a passé toutes les vacances là-dessus.

Ses probables futures fiançailles avec Lucius Malefoy n'était plus le seul soucis de Molly depuis les vacances.

Une nouvelle inquiétude était née dans le coeur de Molly. Gideon, Fabian et son père étaient bien engagés dans ce nouvel Ordre qui devait arrêter l'ascension de celui qui se nommait Le Maître des Ténèbres. Un samedi matin en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner, Molly eut même la surprise de voir Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard dans le salon.

Fabian était un jour revenu blessé à la poitrine. Molly et sa mère paniquaient, elles avaient peur toutes les deux qu'un jour l'un d'entre eux leur soit emporté dans le combat.

Il restait Edgar. Il avait une femme et une fille, ça qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi il était tenu à l'écart de cette nouvelle agitation.

Molly ne pouvait même pas se confier à qui que ce soit sur les nouvelles activités de sa famille. Elles devaient rester secrètes.

Le soir Paula et Molly montèrent dans leur dortoir. Elles attendirent l'arrivée qui serait forcement fracassante de Penny.

BAM.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Penny rayonnante entra dans le dortoir.

Molly était très heureuse pour son amie, mais ses nouvelles préoccupations l'empêchèrent d'afficher un sourire sincère.

–Je vous raconte ?dit Penny avec un grand sourire.

–On n'attends que ça depuis trois heures, dit Molly d'une voix qu'elle tentait de rendre surexcitée.

–Alors voilà, dit Penny. Vers le milieu des vacances je me morfondais encore et toujours d'Otto. Et puis je me suis dit Flûte ! Je suis une Gryffondor, je suis sensée avoir des couilles ! J'ai pris ma cape je suis sortie de la maison sans même prévenir mes parents, et j'ai transplané devant chez Otto. J'ai frappé chez lui, c'est son père qui m'a ouvert la porte. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête qu'il à fait quand je lui ai demandé si Otto était là. Il m'a conduit devant sa chambre, et il ma laissé là. Dès qu'il a disparu, j'ai frappé à la porte. Et Otto, plus séduisant que jamais sans l'uniforme !enfin il était habillé, mais avec d'autres vêtements... Il était genre...super méga surprit ! Évidement ! Il m'a fait entrer dans sa chambre, enfin chambre, c'est un vrai bordel là dedans, il va valoir que je le dresse aux taches ménagères... Bref, il m'a dit « ça va ? »et je lui est répondu « ça va ». Après je lui est demandé « ça va ? »et il m'a répondu « ça va ». C'était tellement...c'est indescriptible !Ensuite il y a eu un silence... je cherchais mes mots, en même temps j'avoue que j'ai eu envie de filer vite fait de là !mais mes jambes ne voulaient pas m'obéir. Et là il m'a demandé « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »et j'ai répondu « Je crois bien que tu me plais ». Il est resté là à me regarder comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il était le père de mon poisson rouge. Alors j'ai fais preuve d'un grand courage je l'ai embrassé très vite et j'ai filé... Sauf que j'ai pas atteins la porte !

Penny partit dans une série de vocalises de gloussements.

–Il m'a retenue !Et je vous passe les détails trop personnel, mais je ne suis rentrée chez moi que plusieurs heures plus tard. Évidement je me suis fais engueulée par ma mère, mais je m'en fous. Ensuite Otto et moi on s'est vus tous les jours pendant les vacances.

Penny arrêta là, rayonnante. Paula et Molly se mirent à glousser, et à partager l'enthousiasme de leur amie.

--------------------

Les septièmes année avaient dû commencer à réviser sérieusement leur ASPIC, Molly n'y coupait pas. Réfugiée à l'abri du vacarme sous un chêne en compagnie d'Arthur, elle révisait la botanique

–Tu n'as vraiment trouver aucun sang-pur ?demanda Arthur. Tu es une fille Moon, ça ne dois pas être difficile.

–Il faut rajouter un critère de sélection, dit Molly. Beaucoup de sang-pur s'associe au Maître des Ténèbres comme il se nomme.

–C'est vrai, dit Arthur désolé.

Molly s'adossa contre l'arbre derrière elle, elle ferma les yeux avec douleur. Elle ne cessait de penser aux risques que prenait ses frères et son père. Celui-dont-on-ne-prononçait-pas-le-nom avait fait de nouvelles victimes, avec ses serviteurs, c'était dans la Gazette ce matin même. Et Molly allait probablement devoir se fiancer avec ce Malefoy qui serait probablement l'un des serviteurs du mage noir, vu sa famille et le discours qu'il prononçait à ses amis, Molly l'avait plusieurs fois espionné.

Soudain, Molly sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Arthur la regardait l'air attristé.

–Dis moi ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?dit Arthur.

Molly n'avait parlé à personne des nouvelles craintes qu'elle avait, même pas à Arthur.

–Je voudrais un peu de baume au coeur avant que de vrais catastrophes n'arrivent, dit Molly.

–Comment ?dit Arthur.

Molly ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas en quoi Arthur pourrait l'aider à protéger sa famille.

–Tu ne peux rien faire, dit Molly. Je vais probablement devoir me faire une raison.

–Malefoy, grinça Arthur. Ce type est ignoble, ta famille n'aurait pas pu trouver pire.

Ce n'était plus vraiment ce qui inquiétait Molly. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire à son meilleur ami.

–Si seulement j'aurais pu attirer l'oeil de Calvin, dit Molly. Pas pour la vie, jusque quelques minutes. Quelques minutes ou j'aurais eu l'importance pour lui. Quelques minutes avant...

Arthur resserra la main de Molly.

Ils restèrent là, silencieux, sous le chêne le plus fleuri du parc de Poudlard.

--------------------

Quelques jours étaient passé, Penny et Otto filtraient toujours le parfait amour, sous les regards dégoûtés des premières années, étonné d'un tel usage de langue.

Molly allait à la volière chaque jour, elle envoyait Miss Léopoldine chercher des nouvelles de chez elle dès qu'elle le pouvait.

D'ailleurs, une lettre à la main, Molly traversait le parc pour rejoindre la volière. Quelqu'un était déjà présent. Calvin.

–Bonjour, dit aussitôt Molly.

–Salut, Molly ça va ?demanda Calvin.

–Oui et toi ?répondit Molly.

Calvin hocha la tête. Et Molly chercha sa chouette des yeux.

–Miss Léopoldine, descendez je vous pris, interpella Molly.

Stupéfait, Calvin regarda le volatile qui fondit sur Molly.

–Tu parles toujours de cette manière aux oiseaux ?demanda Calvin.

Molly était déjà troublée par la présence de son Grand Amour, le fait qu'il engage une vraie conversation déstabilisait encore plus la Gryffondor.

–Non, répondit Molly. Juste à Miss Léopoldine.

Molly attacha la lettre à la patte de son animal, alors qu'elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Calvin qui se rapprochait lentement d'elle.

–Apportez cette lettre à Meredith Moon, dit Molly à sa chouette. Faites bon voyage.

Miss Léopoldine ouvrit majestueusement les ailes et s'envola.

–C'est vraiment une très belle chouette, dit Calvin qui se trouvait à présent juste à coté de Molly.

–Oui, dit Molly en se tournant vers lui, c'était la plus belle de la boutique.

–Je ne crois pas, dit Calvin. À mon avis, la plus belle de la boutique, c'était toi.

Molly sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement.

Calvin se penchait lentement vers elle, il s'apprêtait à...

Molly sentit les lèvres de Calvin sur les siennes. Elle répondit timidement au baiser. Calvin la prit rapidement dans ses bras.

------------------------------

–On devrait aller dîner, dit Calvin au bout de quelques minutes.

Molly acquiesça silencieusement, trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer pour prononcer le moindre mot.

Molly et Calvin allèrent dans la grande salle ensemble.

–On se retrouve dans la salle commune ?demanda Calvin avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de ses amis.

–D'accord, dit simplement Molly.

Mécaniquement, Molly rejoignit Paula et Penny.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?demanda Paula. On dirait que tu es une moldue qui vient de voir Mimi Geignarde.

–Je vous raconterais plus tard, dit Molly déboussolée. Je suis pas encore prête.

Paula et Penny échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Autour de Calvin des exclamations typiquement masculine retentissait.


	6. Acte II partie 3

**Acte II**

Dans la salle commune, Molly prit soin de s'asseoir sur un canapé d'où Calvin pourra la voir dès qu'il entrerait dans la salle. Molly avait prit la Gazette du Sorcier. Et bientôt elle ne fit plus semblant de la lire, une sorcière avait été retrouvé morte, la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de sa maison.

Soudain, Calvin s'assit à coté de Molly. Il l'embrassa très rapidement avant de se retourner vers la Gazette.

–Lis pas ça, dit-il. C'est déprimant.

–Je sais, répondit Molly. Mais j'aime savoir...

–Tu as raison, approuva Calvin. Je t'aurais bien proposé une ballade dans le parc, surtout avec le clair de lune, et le temps doux, mais je suis fatigué. Mais promis demain on fera une ballade.

Molly avait l'impression que ses neurones refusait de se connecter entre eux. Pendant plus de deux heures, elle écouta Calvin lui raconter son épuisante journée entre deux baisers rapides.

–ça fait longtemps que je t'aime bien, dit soudain Calvin. C'est vrai, tu es vraiment très gentille, un peu timide. Mais au moins tu venais pas me parler toute les trente secondes pour rien me dire. Mais en fait, je pensais pas que je pourrais t'intéresser...

Deux neurones acceptèrent enfin de se connecter entre eux dans le cerveau de Molly. Pour faire naître une nouvelle panique : « Quelqu'un avait dit à Calvin qu'elle était folle de lui ? »

–Arthur est venu me parler, et il m'a parlé de toi, continua Calvin. Je pensais pas du tout à ça de sa part...

–Pourquoi ?Qu'a dit Arthur ?demanda précipitamment Molly.

–Il m'a dit des trucs que je savais déjà que tu étais gentille et tout, raconta Calvin. Et il m'a dit que je serais bien avec toi, c'est pour ça que je me suis décidé...et je ne le regrette pas.

Molly se sentit rassurée et se promis d'offrir un cadeau à Arthur tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il lui avait apporté son baume au coeur avant la tempête ! Molly eut l'impression que jamais personne n'avais prêté autant d'attention pour elle.

–Mais ce qui m'a étonné, continua Calvin. C'est Arthur ! Je croyais qu'il était amoureux de toi !

–Quoi ?

–Je suis sérieux, dit Calvin amusé. Mais quand il est venu me parler de toi, je me suis dis que je m'étais trompé. Après tout, pourquoi il enverrait la femme qu'il aime dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Quelque chose se passa à l'intérieur de Molly, elle était incapable de l'identifier. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était quelque chose de puissant qui dévastait tout à l'intérieur d'elle.

–Bon, dit Calvin. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Il embrassa rapidement Molly et monta vers le dortoir.

Molly se redressa et chercha Arthur dans la salle. Elle devait lui parler, elle n'avait pas encore bien comprit pourquoi, et ce qu'elle devait lui dire, mais son instinct son dictait de trouver Arthur au plus vite, et de lui parler.

Arthur n'était pas là. Penny et Otto se retrouvait dans un coin sombre de la salle commune. Paula était assise à une table ou elle faisait ses devoirs.

–Tu sais où est Arthur ?lui demanda aussitôt Molly.

–Dans le parc, répondit Paula sans lever la tête de son parchemin.

Molly resta devant Paula, immobile. Paula leva enfin la tête.

–Est-ce que...commença maladroitement Molly. Il serait...possible...que... Arthur...ai...enfin...soit... pour... moi ?

Paula regarda Molly attentivement, elle prit une grande inspiration.

–Oui, répondit-elle. Ça fait des années, et tu dois être la seule à Poudlard à ne pas t'en être rendu compte.

Molly s'affala sur une chaise.

–Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?et Penny ?demanda Molly.

–C'est pas à nous de le faire, dit Paula désolée.

Brusquement Molly se releva, le couvre feu avait beau être passé, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle commune, et descendit au pas de course dans le parc.

Arthur était assis sous le chêne. Le chêne ou il avait demandé à Molly ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

–Arthur ?

Le Gryffondor releva la tête et regarda brièvement Molly avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers ses pieds.

–Le couvre feu est passé, dit Molly.

–Je sais, répondit Arthur.

Molly prit une grande inspiration, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment le dire.

–Est-ce que tu t'es arrangé pour que Calvin vienne vers moi ?demanda Molly.

–Oui, répondit simplement Arthur.

–Pourquoi ?

–Parce que je voulais te rendre heureuse, et c'est la seule chose que je pouvais faire, dit Arthur.

–Pourquoi tu voulais me rendre heureuse ?demanda Molly.

Arthur releva la tête, il regarda Molly durant plusieurs secondes avant de détourner à nouveau le regard.

–Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Calvin ?demanda Arthur.

–Pourquoi tu voulais me rendre heureuse ?répéta Molly.

Arthur resta silencieux. Lentement il se leva. Il marcha en direction du château. Il s'arrêta à coté de Molly, face au château.

–Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu as fini par comprendre, dit froidement Arthur.

Sans un regard pour Molly, il poursuivit vers le château.

–Pourquoi tu voulais me rendre heureuse ?persista Molly en faisant volte face.

Arthur s'arrêta. Il ne bougea pas.

–Pourquoi tu voulais me rendre heureuse ?répéta une nouvelle fois Molly.

Lentement Arthur se retourna.

–Tu le sais très bien maintenant, dit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise clairement.

–Si justement, annonça Molly. J'ai besoin que tu me le dises clairement.

–Je... je... j'y arrive pas, dit Arthur le visage décomposé à présent. Tu... tu... et puis Calvin.

–Je m'en fous de Calvin, dit Molly surprise de ses propres paroles. C'est pas lui qui était là pour me soutenir durant les moments difficiles, c'est pas lui qui c'est débrouillé pour que je sorte avec un autre type simplement parce qu'il me plaisait !

–Molly...

La jeune femme rousse regarda Arthur. Ils ne se disaient plus rien. Le parc était envahie par les bruits nocturnes, la douceur du climat annonçait la belle saison. La pleine lune illuminait le parc comme en plein jour. Mais Molly ne voyait rien de tout ces détails, elle ne voyait qu'Arthur. Arthur, qui, lentement se rapprochait d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, la touchant presque.

Lentement, très lentement, il abaissa son visage sur le sien et Molly sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, un garçon embrassait Molly. Mais c'était très différent, Molly avait la tête complètement vide, il n'y avait aucune surprise dans le geste d'Arthur, comme si Molly s'y attendait depuis toujours, depuis le premier jour.

Molly se sentait fragile sur ses jambes, soudain elles cédèrent et Molly tomba sur Arthur, qui la prit dans ses bras en la serrant fort contre lui. Molly put se redresser. Elle était incapable de bouger, ses bras restèrent ballants le long de son corps. Elle répondait juste au baiser.

Une éternité plus tard, Arthur détacha ses lèvres sans lâcher Molly.

Il la regarda, il caressa ses cheveux, sa respiration devint de plus en plus rapide. Molly n'avait qu'une hâte qu'il recommence à l'embrasser. Elle n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps. Arthur la resserra encore plus contre lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de frénésie.

Molly eut rapidement très chaud.

À nouveau Arthur stoppa le baiser, mais cette fois-ci, il relâcha Molly, il semblait prudent.

–On devrait rentrer, dit-il. Il est tard, les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Molly se rapprocha du Gryffondor, elle l'embrassa rapidement et prit sa main. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, les deux nouveaux tourtereaux rentrèrent dans le château.

Molly avait le coeur étonnamment léger. Elle ne pensait plus à rien, elle espérait juste que jamais ils n'atteindraient la grande porte. Que l'allée sur laquelle ils marchaient soit interminable.

Malheureusement, ils atteignirent la porte. Ils entrèrent dans le château et montèrent les escaliers. Subitement une chaîne métallique fondit sur eux.

La chaîne de Picott !

–Cours ! Cria Arthur.

–Non, dit Molly.

–C'est stupide qu'on soit deux à être prit, cours !

Arthur poussa Molly et attrapa la chaîne qui flottait dans les airs, avant que la chaîne ne les attaches tous les deux. Aussitôt les pouces d'Arthur furent enchaîné l'un à l'autre.

Les pas précipité de Picott retentissait.

–Cours, murmura Arthur.

Molly se mit à courir vers la salle commune. Elle entendit au loin les claquements furieux du concierge de l'école.

Molly arriva essoufflée devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

–C'est à cette heure que vous rentrez ! Gronda la grosse dame. Vous savez quel heure il est ?

–Non, dit Molly d'une voix lointaine.

–Il est quatre heure du matin !s'exclama la grosse dame. Vous faisiez quoi ?

Molly se mit à sourire bêtement en repensant aux dernières heures qu'elle venait de vivre.

–Il est déjà quatre heure, dit Molly bêtement.

–Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ?

–Une promenade au clair de lune, dit Molly rêveusement.

La grosse dame s'énerva devant l'air béat de Molly.

–Vous n'avez pas honte ! Rentrer à cette heure, pour une jeune fille ! S'exclame la grosse dame. Avec qui vous étiez ?

–Mon Grand Amour, dit Molly. Mais je ne le savais pas.

La grosse dame continua de crier.

Rêveusement, Molly donna le mot de passe.

Coupée dans son élan, la grosse dame dû ouvrir la porte.

Molly monta mécaniquement les marches qui menait à son dortoir. Elle s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

--------------------

–Je suis désolée, dit Molly.

–C'est pas grave, répondit Calvin. Je m'en doutais, c'était gros comme une maison, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sûr que vous aurez assez d'enfant pour former une équipe de quidditch.

–Sept, ça fait trop, dit Molly. Je serait forcée d'être à la maison, et la vie d'une mère au foyer à l'air tellement ennuyeuse.

Calvin haussa les épaules avec un sourire qui n'eut aucun autre effet sur Molly que de la rassurer.

------------------

–Alors, dit Arthur. Quel est la couleur finale d'une potion de sommeil ?

–Bleu clair, répondit Molly la tête sur les genoux d'Arthur.

–Dans une potion de légèreté, quel est l'avantage de la griffe de dragon comme ingrédient à la place des griffes de salamandres ?

–La sensation de voler, répondit Molly.

Molly et Arthur étaient tout les deux dans le parc, ils revissaient leur ASPIC qui n'allaient plus tarder.

–Une autre question ?demanda Molly.

–Non, répondit Arthur en reposant le livre de potion.

Il se pencha vers Molly et l'embrassa rapidement. Arthur avait encore ses pansements sur les pouces, traces de sa retenu avec Picott.

–Molly...

–Mmmh ?dit Molly avec un sourire de plaisir.

–Je t'aime.

FIN

La fin peut paraitre un peu brutal, mais en commencant la fic, je voulais faire une fin comme ca...

Mes lecteurs habituels le savent apres une fic achevée, il y a mon traditionnel Blabla d'auteur, il sera publié dans deux ou trois jours.


	7. mon blabla

**Mon Blabla.**

Cette fic fait partie d'une série « Cinq filles, des Moon », dont deux sont à présent achevées « Le Grand Amour de Molly Moon-Prewett Weasley » et « Malorie Moon, 9 jours ». Malorie est à mes yeux ma perle, mon bijou ! Alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, allez y faire un tour. Pour info, Malorie est la fille de Mona la nièce de Molly. Malorie est donc la petite fille d'Edgar Moon, le plus âgé des frères de Molly, celui qui ne s'est pas engagé dans la guerre.

À part ces fics là, j'en ai écris trois autres, dont deux achevées. Je vais éviter la publicité un peu lourde, juste, si vous êtes intéressés faite un tour sur mon profil.

J'ai écris cette fic en un temps record ! C'est la première fois que j'écrivais tout d'un coup avant de commencer à publier, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. J'ai fais pas mal de recherche sur le net (c'est ce qui aura été le plus long, trois mois) pour avoir la chronologie des personnages, normalement je n'ai pas fait de faute, hormis pour Ludo Verpey, mais là c'est volontaire, et vous saurez pourquoi en lisant la fic sur Mona Moon. Qui sera probablement l'une des dernières de la série. J'ai carrément fait un arbre généalogique sur les Moon (que je ne montrerais à personne, inutile de continuer à le réclamer !lol). Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je m'attaque à Magda Moon ou à Meredith Moon à présent. J'espère pouvoir publier ça avant fin Avril.

Merci à Myrtille, à tout les revieveurs et posteurs sur les forums. Aux lecteurs qui prennent la peine de lire cette fic jusqu'ici.

Voilà j'espère que la fic vous aura plu, au plaisir de vous retrouvez au détour de mes fics.

Lien vers Malorie Moon, 9 jours.


End file.
